


Avengers Swapverse (An AU Idea)

by Roverlord



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Role Reversal, earth 161, kind of, more complicated than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: You know the Alternate Universes? What-Ifs? Marvel and DC both have a shitload of them.But Marvel doesn't really have an equivalent to DC's Earth 3, a mirrorverse, reverse-verse, whatever you want to call it.That made me brainstorm some of the characters. I call this AU "Earth 161" and "Swapverse".Do you think i should try writing a fic?





	1. Swapverse Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this is short. I swear it looked a lot longer in my notebook.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains

**• Tony Stark** , The **War Machine** , was a bit like our regular Tony but the trauma from a sharpnel to the heart, abduction, and torture drove him into villainy: he'll rid the world of weapons no matter the casualties. Yeah, he's a damn big hypocrite. Nobody knows who The War Machine is. Officially Tony stopped weapons manufacturing, while in reality he built the best one ever in secret. He grows more unstable by each passing day and his cover is starting to slowly crumple. Everybody whispers War Machine is up to something big. Bigger than ever before.

 **• Steven Rogers** used to be bit of an my-country-right-or-wrong -type, but, after enlisting and being sent to the front lines, seeing the horrors of war, grew disillusioned with nationalism and abandoned his role as Captain America and becoming **The Winter Soldier** , a man convinced the only way to prevent those horrors from ever returning is to wipe out all traces of race, nation and creed so that the humanity may finally see a peace under his rule. He's so obsessed with his "dream" and ridding the world of people not meeting his standards that he'll put it before even his own safety and well-being. He's in bloody feuds with both Johann and the new Captain America, without knowing the new Cap is his dead friend bucky...

• Steve thought  **Bucky Barnes** died when he fell from train. He didn't. He was found and the Allies got him back, and took advantage of Bucky losing his memory and made him the new **Captain America**. Bucky got into it to the point of obsession. Committing countless atrocities in the name of America, permanently staining Captain America's name. When he thought America was going to wrong direction, he started sabotaging the Allies and, when peace came, terrorized people from Axis countries. Eight years after the war ended, he was caught, and there was a court martial which was interrupted by Viper's Fang and Barnes dissappeared for decades. Some say he died of old age, some say he's somehow still around, but how could that be?

 **• Thor** , raised by Odin who was much closer to his mythological counterpart, always had a bit screwy moral compass. After being exiled to Earth, he was dissappointed by the changed times and started raiding, raping, and pillaging his way across the world with his merry band of 21st century vikings: mercenaries and pirates. He's looking for nothing in particular, but he'd like to find out where the Tesseract is. And he knows something about Loki even Loki himself doesn't...

 **• Bruce Banner** , despite having always been an a-hole, tried to save a man from a nuclear test site and failed. The man died, but Banner's fate was far worse: he was trapped inside his head and turned into a rampaging monster known as the **Hulk**. Having no control, Banner can only watch, he has to see everything Hulk does. The only person whom Hulk seems to like is a spy named Black Widow.

 **• Clint Barton** 's top motive was always money, but he worked for the good guys. Until his handler betrayed him and left him to die in an explosion that severely damaged his hearing. Barton faked his death and resurfaced as **Bullseye** , an untraceable assassin who uses srrows and bladed weapons (To not damage his hearing further and wake the whole neighborhood), who can kill anyone, anywhere, anytime, but only accepts deals on people he thinks deserve to die. He has just accepted a deal on his biggest and most dangerous target yet...

 **•** **Natasha Romanova** , **The Black Widow** , was trained from childhood to be a perfect assassin. After the collapse of Soviet Union, she went freelance and teamed up with Bullseye when they were after the same mark. Sometimes she also gets paid to deal with the Hulk, the beast holding a strange liking to her. Nobody knows what she is really like, anything she shows can, and probably will, be just another facade. But who is she really?

 **• Scott Lang** was a burglar, but only stole from the bad guys. That made him a robin hood. After coming home from jail, he couldn't get a job because of the criminal record and discovered his wife had remarried, with a corrupt cop no less. He had to break into Pym's house, but the man was home, an, in panic, Scott accidentally killed him. He ran away, only grapping a bag from the vault. Realizing what he had gotten his hands on, he got the idea of getting revenge on the corrupt system and the people who ruined his life, and started referring to himself as **Ant-man**.

 **• Peter Parker** 's uncle, a crook, was shot by a cop after a failed bank robbery. Peter, who wasn't there to help him, thought it was his fault and swore vengeance on cops: "with great power, comes great retribution". **The Spider** has friendly relationships with most other supercriminals and has friends all over the underworld, making him extremely hard to find when he doesn't want to be found. Some say he knows The War Machine. Some even say he's his apperentice.

 **• Sam "Snap" Wilson** , nicknamed for snapping an enemy's neck, fought in Afganistan, and, after losing his friends, started to think Rogers was right. After one of his small sabotages indirectly led to Riley's death, he was dishonorably discharged. Returning home with a stolen EXO-7 **Falcon** and pursued by special forces, Wilson found Rogers and offered him his services. Rogers has sent him to africa to negoitate with Wakanda's dictator **T'Challa** , **The White Lion** , who has secluded his people from the world to rebuild his country from the damage his father allowed A.I.M to make.


	2. Swapverse Thunderbolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I don't know if Viper's Fang 's russian name is correct, thought it probably isn't, i had to use Google translator.
> 
> • In this AU, HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D pretty much swap places, Hydra having been the german resistance and S.H.I.E.L.D (S.C.H.I.L.D, german for "shield") a nazi science division.  
> A.I.M is somewhere between good and evil, getting involved in many kinds of things.

• Happy and optimistic, **Victor van Damme** annoyed his roommate Reed Richards without even realizing it. In a competition over a big grant, he saw Richards sabotaging a rival's machines and ran to save the poor guy, having it blow up in his face. Richards was expelled and swore vengeance on Victor. After Victor completed his studies and returned to Latveria, it was in a civil war against it's corrupt government. Victor taught himself magic to help them, and ended up becoming the new king. He has self-esteem issues and blames himself on everything both ouside and inside his control.

 **•** The leader of the german resistance, **Johann** **Schmidt** , had been experimented on by nazis and was horribly scarred when tortured for information. He was buried under a rubble of a collapsed bunker in the battle of Berlin and teleported to future by the Tesseract. He's a civil rights activist who fights for the rights of minorities, including mutants and those oppressed by the world government.

• When the other gods had a problem, they always came to **Loki** to ask him solve it. But he never got any respect from anybody. To them Loki was just a trickster and a liar to not be trusted. That eventually made him to leave Asgard to see if he could be anything else. Exploring Midgard, the Earth, he eventually grew to care about humanity and became one of their heroes. He has noticed he has powers he shouldn't have (ice, like Jotuns), but tries to convince himself it's just a part of seidr. Yet he remembers what Thor once said him... They really are brothers, aren't they..?

 **•** **Curt Connors** , an army medic, was wounded and forced to amputate his arm. After returning to civilian life, he started to research reptilians and developed a serum to regrow lost limbs. It worked on lab rats without any ill effects, so, despite being told to not to, tested it on himself next. It worked, but also warped his DNA, turning him into a humanoid lizard. After some time, The Lizard agreed with Connors to become a hero despite being known as a monster, on condition of getting to stay as **The Lizard**.

 **• Helmut Zemo** was the son of an infamous nazi scientist Heinrich Zemo. A child during the wartime, Helmut ran away and was taken in by the resistance. He was found and captured by the soviets during the battle of Berlin, brainwashed and trained, specializing in poisons and bladed weapons, to be a legendary assassin and sniper known as _Gadyuki Klyk_ , **Viper's Fang**. After being out of the ice for too long, some of his memories started to resurface and he dissappeared from The Serpent Society's radar, starting to call himself **Citizen V**. He's currently pursued by S.C.H.I.L.D, HYDRA, A.I.M, and Serpent Society, but doesn't remember why, and tries to find people he remembers but whose names he doesn't...

 **• Susan Scarbo** , the master of illusion who uses the codename **Mother Night** , is one of A.I.M's best agents. She's in a relationship with Johann despite the bad blood between HYDRA and A.I.M. Unbeknowst to him, she also has ties to S.C.H.I.L.D and The Avengers, and might either be intending to eventually betray everybody, or is a double or triple agent...

 **• Darren Cross** took over as CEO of Pym Technologies after his mentor's murder, and, using the suit he built based on the myth of a cold war-era propaganda character Ant-Man, started to track the killer down as **Yellowjacket**. Every time he's about to win the fight against the new Ant-man or get back on track, all the traces dissappear. He doesn't know his helmet isn't good enough and that the particles are starting to fuck up his brain chemistry....

 **• Venom** symbiote ended up on earth the same way like Earth 616 version. It still feeds on anger, adrenaline, etc. but actually drains those chemicals from the host, making them much calmer. After Spider realized the new suit was alive and ripped it off, the creature escaped and found Eddie Brock, who was left for dead after trying to fight with Spider earlier and bonded with Eddie to save his life.

• HYDRA's double agent **Brock Rumlow** , nicknamed **Crossbones** for his deathly skill, posed as a highly valued S.C.H.I.L.D operative involved in Project Vision until he was exposed and badly wounded when the building collapsed in his fight with Wilson. He was offered a new job as an assistant / bodyguard by Schmidt and he accepted. He keeps his past secret, and there might be a good reason for that...


End file.
